Dipper vs. Manliness/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e6 Shack close up.png S1e6 cute biker into.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 02.png S1e6 broken glass.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png S1e6 tyler and stan.png S1e6 twins hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack fur trout.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 panther puma.png Greasy's Diner S1e6 greasy's diner 01.png S1e6 granny swatting at woodpecker.png S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.png S1e6 Wendy and Dan.png S1e6 blubs durland.png S1e6 lazy susan.png S1e6 lazy susan reveals left eye.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 win pancakes.png S1e6 manliness tester.png S1e6 dipper win pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at Dipper.png S1e6 Mabel smiling.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.png S1e6 dipper disco girl.png S1e6 dipper chest.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 Dipper before the machine.png S1e6 cutie patootie.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6_Manly_Dan's_finger.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6_People_cheer.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 Lazy Susan fixing pies.png Dipper and Chutzpar S1e6 Water tower.png S1e6 Unnamed orange shirt woman+Pitt cola add.png S1e6 dipper slash.png S1e6 durland hydrant.png S1e6 blubbs and durland.png S1e6 funny Dipper.png S1e6 looking for the mail man.png S1e6 Unnamed lady.png s1e6 are u crying.png S1e6 lady's back.png S1e6 rabbits in forest.png S1e6 dipper benchpress.png S1e6 jerky.png S1e6 deer running from chutzpar.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e6 bear running from chutzpar.png S1e6 manly dan.png S1e6 chutzpar deer.png S1e6 chutzpar.png S1e6 Chutzpar eating jerky.png S1e6 chutzpar sniff.png S1e6 emotional issues.png S1e6 back hair.png S1e6 chutzpar and dipper running.png S1e6 dipper chutzpar sun.png The Man Cave and the Manotaurs S1e6 man cave hole.png S1e6 man cave.png S1e6 introduce dipper.png S1e6 manotaurs deciding.png S1e6 I'm chutzpar.png S1e6 dipper showing chest.png S1e6 manotaurs decisions.png Stan's makeover begins S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 Gobblewonker and Headhunters reference.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png The trials S1e6 asking for help.png S1e6 not man enough.png S1e6 dipper being threatened.png S1e6 testosteraur.png s1e6 narrow eyed dip.png S1e6 chicken.png s1e6 manotaur huddle.png S1e6 manotaurs.png S1e6 pain hole.png s1e6 manotaur in pain hole.png s1e6 manotaur in pain hole2.png S1e6 dipper pain hole.png Montage S1e6 living room.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 mabel montage start.png S1e6 training mix.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 giving dipper chest hair.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 dipper gators.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 ludovico.png S1e6 drink from hydrant.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 dipper jump.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 letting guts out.png S1e6 Dipper jump more.png S1e6 dipper fall after self high five.png Final trial S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e6 clark.png S1e6 hottub.png S1e6 tattoos.png S1e6 old manotaur.png S1e6 leader and group.png S1e6 dipper chest pound.png S1e6 leaderaur.png S1e6 disco girl.png S1e6 spear.png S1e6 dipper spear.png S1e6 leader fire.png S1e6 dipper woods.png S1e6 dipper tree.png S1e6 tree top.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e6 The highest mountain.png S1e6 cave.png Stan's before and after S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png Dipper vs. the Multi-Bear S1e6 Multibear's cave.png S1e6 Multibear's cave 2.png S1e6 dipper bone.png S1e6 uh oh.png S1e6 multi-bear.png S1e6 bear roar.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6 dipper more bones.png S1e6 multibear.png S1e6 dipper attack bear.png S1e6 dipper bear choke.png S1e6 dipper on bear.png S1e6 bombbox.png S1e6 boom box.png S1e6 dipper shock.png S1e6 multibear disco girl.png S1e6 you know disco girl.png S1e6 supposed to kill you.png S1e6 dipper spear refuse.png S1e6 beardy.png S1e6 why be aggro.png S1e6 can't be a man.png S1e6 dipper won't be a man.png Ending S1e6 greasys diner.png S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 still fixing pies.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 dipper explaining.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 dipper chest hair.png S1e6 scrapbookortunity.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png S1e6 end credits cryptogram.png Promotional video S1e6 unmanly Dipper Miscellaneous S1e6 manotaur chamber inked.jpg S1e6 forest clearing inked.jpg S1e6 forest inked.jpg S1e6 mystery shack back porch inked.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg greasy's diner sketch.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 1.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 2.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 3.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries ru:Диппер против мужественности/Галерея